Redemption
by virdi-avis
Summary: This is a what-if scenario of Roxas and Axel's battle in Twilight Town. After Roxas's defeat, Axel yearns for things to be the way they were before between them, and spares his life. But he soon learns that it won't be easy to earn Roxas's forgiveness. Akuroku. Tentative Cover Image.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: This is a what-if scenario of Roxas and Axel's battle in Twilight Town. After Roxas's defeat, Axel yearns for things to be the way they were before between them, and spares his life. But he soon learns that it won't be easy to earn Roxas's forgiveness.

 **A/N: This is an idea that has been in my thoughts for quite some time now. Only after wanting to play through the KH series again, I decided that I wanted to write it for practice, as I usually write in 1st person. (Though I'm actually playing through BBS right now, this akuroku fic is what I end up writing first, haha)**

 **Chapter 1**

Staring into those fierce eyes reminded him of those countless times. Those countless fights. Long arguments over truths and lies, only ending in silence with Roxas's stunned confusion. And here once again, in the illusion of Twilight Town, Axel was pitted against his old friend.

It had certainly surprised him when the boy had proven he could wield two keyblades. In the end however, it was futile, for Roxas had already been driven to his physical and mental limits just getting to this room inside the decrepit mansion.

And now, with his chakram placed sharply against the boy's neck, he uttered those decisive words, "Looks like I've won."

Roxas merely gritted his teeth, rolling his head back into the searing earth as if that simple gesture would keep him from death. Axel knew that he was too weary to move. He crouched over him further, following his eyes, and waited expectantly for his answer. Of course with all of the struggle that he put up 'till now, he knew what it would be.

"What are you waiting for? Just finish me off already."

The answer was unexpected to his ears, causing Axel's grin to falter. It was a sign of something unfamiliar that had surfaced. This boy in front of him now was further from the one he knew. Even further from the one he met when he first came to this virtual place. This was not Roxas.

"Heh, and if I don't want to?"

Roxas's silence followed by his nervous laughter made Axel realize he was only trying to quell his own uneasiness. He knew that the Organization had set him out to do this task. Since he had failed in bringing Roxas back peacefully, he had been ordered to kill him, or face being turned into a Dusk.

Now the moment which he thought he had prepared himself for had come, and now he was hesitating.

"Huh, so now _you're_ turning your back on the Organization?" Roxas closed his eyes and tsk'd, as if he had known that this might happen. Axel always did have his own rules to play by.

"Yeah, I guess you can say that."

Roxas's eyes shot open as Axel hoisted him over his shoulder.

"W-what are you doing?! Put me down!"

Axel mused. "You know what," He said. "I think it's high time I left the Organization. Y'know, do what I want for a change."

An uncomfortable tightness formed in Roxas's chest.

"And what do I have to do with all this?" Axel look over his shoulder at him.

"You're part of the plan! Well, you _are_ the plan."

"I refuse."

Axel couldn't help brightening at his stubbornness. There seemed to be the boy he knew.

"Well, not like you really have a choice. Unless you wanna go back to your other half that is."

Roxas's eyes widened. "Other...half?"

Axel didn't answer after that. He merely opened a portal, and they departed through it.

* * *

Where they appeared next was all too familiar to Roxas. The boundless prison of walls and buildings. The ever-present rain. This was where he had left it all. It was The World That Never Was.

Axel took him off his back and set him down on the wet ground.

"Here's where you'll have to wait a bit." He said. "Mind if I get your brooch?"

Roxas was silent, lost in reminiscence. Hot breaths on his cheek startled him from his daze, and he realized that Axel was only inches from his face.

"What the-!" He reeled backwards. The x-shaped brooch that tore loose from his shirt was now in Axel's hand.

"Still manage to space out these days, don't you?"

Roxas's face flushed at that comment. He felt his heart flutter. It was almost like before. Almost. He decided he would bring up questions in order to distract himself from the feeling.

"What do you need it for?"

"Part of the plan." He said. It only frustrated Roxas. It was always like this. These answers Axel gave him that never left him satisfied.

"Tell me why you need it!" His rain-soaked back moved further and further from Roxas as he walked away. He would not even give him a glimpse of those eyes that held all the secrets Roxas wanted to know.

* * *

A man dressed in a dark, hooded cloak stood before the room where Axel and Roxas had been only a while ago. He thought the boy would have been able to be a match for Axel. He was supposed to have defeated him and come to the room where DiZ was. Where Sora was. He turned behind him to the man that had appeared.

"He's not here."

DiZ nodded. "And neither is Axel. No doubt he has returned to the Organization."

"DiZ, do you really think that he killed Roxas?"

The old man shook his head. "I feel it is too early to come to that conclusion, Riku."

"Hm, you're right." He looked along the gashes of metal in the wall. "Perhaps there was something enough in him to spare his life."

DiZ laughed. "Such nonsense." He said. "Must I remind you that a nobody does not have a heart?"

Riku paused. "Maybe so, but he was Sora's nobody. I think that means something."

DiZ crossed his arms. " _Something?_ It does not mean anything."

Perhaps DiZ was right. But if Roxas was really alive somewhere, he wanted to bring him back so Sora could be whole again.

* * *

Axel stood before the court of Nobodies. Always after any kind of mission, there was a report to be made. "There, see?" He said. "I took care of Roxas, just like you wanted, happy?"

Xemnas looked upon Axel with interest. "I do trust you've done your job." Axel nodded, pulling out Roxas's brooch. It was now melted, blackened and charred by his flames. If he was going to fool the Organization into thinking he killed Roxas, he was going to have to be convincing. He held it up in front of the others to see.

"I even brought a souvenir."

Everyone seemed satisfied upon seeing it. Everyone, except Saïx. Axel tried not to pay him any mind. He had gotten Xemnas most of all to believe him, and that was what mattered. Now he could go forward with the next step in his plan.

"Well, after such a grueling mission, I think I deserve a little break, don't you think? I mean, the kid pulled out two keyblades on me!"

"Two?" Saïx's curiosity was peaked. "I'd like to know more about that." Axel mentally cursed himself for the slip. Just when he was about to be let off too.

Xemnas nodded. "I'd like to know more about that as well."

Axel prepared his explanation. "Well, when I went to fight him, he pulled out two keyblades. They're not like the one that he always used before. One was white, and the other was black."

Xigbar whistled. "Oho! I would've killed to see a sight like that!"

"Hmmm, a shame that we won't be able to look into this further now." Saïx's voice was still laced with suspicion. "Well, with Roxas gone now, Sora won't be waking up anytime soon."

"Right." Axel was anxious to get out of there. "Can I take my leave now? You guys can have your nice little chit-chat without me."

Xemnas turned to him again. "You're dismissed."

Axel disappeared into a cloud of smoke, but not off to where everyone thought he was going.

He was on his way to Roxas's room.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Bone-chilling rain pelted Roxas as he sat waiting in that dismal place. He didn't want to be here, but now that Axel had brought him here, there was no where else to go. This place had too many memories. He closed his eyes tight, trying to shut them out, but the images danced behind his eyelids. The moments he could never forget, now that he remembered them once again. When Xemnas gave him his name in front of the old mansion. When Xion came to the Organization. When Xion, Axel, and him became friends. When he found out the truth about her that Axel kept from him, and when he had to...to...His frosted breath thickened in the air as he paused. When he fought her. And then when he finally left the Organization. He had thought of everything up 'till now. Really now, he wanted to resume his search for answers like before, and he felt like he was going to get nowhere hanging around Axel.

A voice echoed inside his head.

 _But you wanted to see him, now that you remember everything, right? After all, he's all that you have left. All that you ever had in the first place._

All that he had left? Roxas didn't know what to think. How to feel about his relationship towards Axel at that moment. There had been those genuine times, when they went on missions together, ate sea-salt ice-cream, while watching the burning sunset from the clock-tower. Axel had taught him a lot about fighting. But those things that he had really wanted to know—about his past—were never told to him.

The rain was pouring hard now, and Roxas realized his eyes stung. He lowered his head, wiping the rain from his face. It didn't help however, even his clothes were already soaked through. He couldn't help wondering why Axel was taking so long. His brow furrowed. Why did he care when Axel got back? He did not need him. He had remembered his powers as an Organization member with the conclusion of his amnesia. He could leave here...leave this place...but to where? Somewhere. Anywhere else but here. But even after thinking this, Roxas didn't move.

" _So your mind's made up?"_

 _Roxas paused. "Why did the Keyblade choose me? I have to know." He could sense Axel's mounting frustration._

" _You can't turn on the Organization! You get on their bad side and they'll destroy you!"_

 _Roxas tried not to show his sadness, his voice almost monotone. "No one would miss me." He continued walking further from the depths of The Word That Never Was. He would not let Axel keep him from leaving._

" _That's not true! I would."_

 _Roxas almost made the mistake of looking back. His chest hurt, ached. He had not truly wanted to leave his friend. But he knew, there was no use in pretending that after everything that had happened, something had been damaged. Their relationship had become strained. If he stayed there, he would be kept in the dark. Lies continue to be filled in his head. From the Organization. From Axel. He didn't want it. Didn't need it. Who was to even say that those last words that Axel told him weren't a lie as well._

A shudder passed through Roxas's body. He had gotten far too cold.

* * *

Axel was clutching a black, hooded cloak. Roxas's. He knew if he was going to have Roxas travel with him, he couldn't have him in those clothes that he wore in Twilight Town. They were too conspicuous, and besides, with Roxas's old clothes, he could use the hood to help disguise his face when needed. He didn't want the other members to know that Roxas was truly alive.

He sighed.

"Care to tell me what you're doing?"

The cloak fell from Axel's hands, landing softly on the bed. He picked it back up, turning to see Saïx in the doorway, that same suspicious look on his face.

"H-hey! Saïx, don't sneak up on me like that!" Axel's chest felt like it was going to explode.

The blue-haired man wasn't fazed in the least by his reaction. He merely glared at Axel's hands.

Axel noticed him staring. "Oh, this? I was just going to toss it on my way out, y'know, since Roxas won't be around anymore and all."

"Hmph, don't linger too long in here. This room is supposed to stay empty."

Axel nodded. "Gotcha, well, I'll be leaving now."

Axel took Roxas's cloak and headed out of the room. Once he was out of sight, he groaned heavily, thinking how Saïx was as uptight and persistent as ever. He was going to have to continue to be careful with what he was doing. Once he was out of the headquarters and outside, he realized how hard it had been raining. His mind flashed to panic as he remembered he had left Roxas out here all this time. He hurried through the portal of darkness that he created, hoping that Roxas was still where he had left him.

When he had returned, he sighed. Roxas was sitting on one of the metal circuits of machinery, his knees hugged tightly to his chest, head down. Axel came over and wrapped the cloak around Roxas's shivering body. He felt sorry for leaving him alone for this long.

"Hey, kiddo, I'm back." Axel said.

"Took you long enough."

Roxas's voice sounded strangled. It was strange, but Axel could tell that Roxas was pissed about something. He didn't understand why he would be angry. Here he was doing the kid all sorts of favors. And he had no other reason other than that he wanted to, and he was acting like this? He watched Roxas stagger to his feet. He guessed he was still feeling tired after their fight. He took this chance to respond to his retort properly.

"What's _your_ problem?"

Axel heard the boy mutter something, his eyebrows furrowing.

"You."

The silence Roxas heard after that sickened him, and he forced himself to look up into Axel's eyes. He didn't care if he saw that he was on the verge of tears.

"Even after all this time, you still won't tell me anything?" Roxas's voice was shaking.

Axel looked at him sternly. So that's what this was about. Axel wanted to hold him. To tell him that he had kept all these things from him because he didn't want him to be worrying about things beyond his control, to be worrying about things that shouldn't matter anymore. Couldn't they just focus on things the way they were before? When it was just the two of them? But when Roxas latched on to him he froze. He seemed to hesitate more and more these days when it came to Roxas. It hurt Axel to look down into those wet eyes.

"Why can't you trust me?"

Did he trust Roxas? With the past, no. With the future, yes. Axel found his strength. He wrapped his arms around him slowly.

"Quit worrying about stuff that's already happened." Man, what a way with words he had.

Roxas's eyes widened. He pushed Axel away from him, tears streaming down his cheeks.

"I don't believe you." He said. With a gesture of his hand, Roxas opened a portal went through it. It closed as quickly as it opened.

"Roxas!" Axel called out. But was already too late. He was gone. This was not good. In Roxas's weakened state, he was in danger. He couldn't leave him by himself. Marluxia and Xaldin were still out doing their missions the last he could remember. If Roxas ran into either of them...He tried to suppress his anxiety. He opened his own portal of darkness and went through it. He had to find Roxas before the unthinkable happened.

 **A/N: Annnd 2nd chapter in and Roxas has already run off again, lol. I didn't want to write this A/N until getting a bit more of the story in. I'm still thinking up ideas for the story, as well as trying to keep the flow. But moreover, how is it so far? Reviews will help me to continue the story along, so they are very much appreciated!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

Sand kicked up underneath Roxas' feet. Just as he had thought, the Corridor of Darkness had taken him to a place he hadn't planned. He should have known better than to think that he was fully in control of his powers now that he had his memories back. As he gazed along the stone walls of the bazaar, he thought how it wasn't entirely bad. He had come to a place that he remembered well. It was Agrabah. Dark shadows crept around him, bringing back the tensions of missions he thought were long forgotten in his mind.

 _Just swat them away._

They don't mean anything. These feelings. These heartless. They mean nothing.

He swung at them with his key-blades without a care.

No more info gathering, no more collecting hearts. Roxas takes orders from no one now.

That is what Roxas thought, as his key-blades dragged through the hot sand. Lifting, swinging. A Shadow, a Bandit. He picks them all off. Standing back from his finished work, he feels more composed now. He can think about what to do next. Fruit stands shaded from the harsh sunlight caught his eye, and he was suddenly overcome with hunger. He hadn't eaten at all. Picking out bananas and oranges from the pile, Roxas carries them over to the steps of a nearby food shop. The smell of spices and meats wafts out of the door when a customer opens it. If it wasn't for fear of discovery, Roxas would have dropped the fruits in favor of the food inside. He sighs and takes a seat. It is then he spots a calico. It moves with a frailness, and the blonde can tell that it is either sick or exhausted. He throws the leftover piece of his banana to the ground in front of him. The cat only stares at it.

 _Why won't it eat?_

Roxas was only trying to help. If the cat didn't eat, it would die. The sound of hurried voices catches his attention. Ones he recognizes, and he immediately pulls his hood over his eyes. He had at least taken Axel's advice of changing back into his organization uniform, and the black of the coat seemed to absorb all of the sun's heat, the moisture from his sweat beginning to dampen it. He couldn't help wondering if it would really help his cover. So immersed in the situation, he didn't notice when the cat scampered off.

"Hurry up, Xaldin! I saw him go this way!" Marluxia's voice.

What were they doing here in Agrabah? And who were they searching for? Roxas looks down into the fruit in his lap, pretending to be occupied, hoping Marluxia wouldn't turn this way. As soon as he saw the streak of pink, Roxas stood. So much for lying low. Xaldin was finally catching up when Marluxia said,

"There's that impostor!"

Before Roxas could run, petals rushed into his line of sight, the gust of wind so strong, it knocked him to his feet. The first thought that came to his mind was to fight. To draw out his key-blades. He had to protect himself. A thought came to his mind, and he faltered. But what about Axel?

 _What about him? So the Organization finds out you're still alive and punishes him. Big deal, right?_

Why did the blonde suddenly care about his well-being? As far as he was concerned, Roxas didn't plan to see Axel ever again.

 _Because he gave you a second chance. He could have finished you, but he didn't._

And look where that had brought him now, Roxas thought. With no purpose left. With no friends left.

 _Axel is your friend._

 _Friend? No, he is…_

The rush of wind carried him back to reality, and he realized he was being spoken to. He fears looking up into Marluxia's eyes because he might glimpse his face. He cannot look up. Cannot even speak.

"Why the silence? Tell us why you wear the coat!"

Roxas' mind began to turn. Why he wears the coat? To him, it was obvious. Because he used to be one of them. Because Axel told him to. Ah, there see? He had followed an order just like that. Roxas mused. He knew now or never was his chance to get away. The Corridor under his feet swallows him fast. He had only thought for a brief second his destination. He did not hear them when they said that he had seemed familiar. Did not even see them. He feels the cold over-taking him, and remembers that the darkness had put a blind-fold over his eyes. The darkness pulls him apart. He knows this is what allows him to travel like this. Even so, how many more times until he would become used to the feeling? The darkness starts to give way, and Roxas sees the light. Bright, orange. Such was the image in his mind. He knows this is Twilight Town. Except it was real. Not a single speck of data to be held. It pains him because it reminds him of the time he spent in that carefully constructed world. But here with warmth of the sun and the hum of the trolley, he felt he could be safe for a little while. The memory of the town tells him to repeat his old routine. He travels to the Nomura Dairy. Buys Sea-Salt ice cream, but when he turns away from the vendor he freezes in place.

"Oh hello, didn't see you there."

It's Olette. Roxas knew he should have spoken up. Should have said something, but his throat was closed tight. Olette smiled at Roxas warmly, noticing the ice cream in his hand before speaking up again.

"Oh, you like Sea-Salt ice cream too? Are you from around here?"

Before Roxas can stop himself the words pass from his lips.

"I'm...not."

The brunette's head turns to the side, and Roxas wonders what has suddenly caused her to ponder. A look of realization dawns on her face.

"Hey...you know, your voice sounds a bit familiar. Have we met before?"

"No." Roxas says.

His hand clenches the stick of the ice cream so hard it threatens to snap.

"Really?", she says. "Maybe I'm mistaking it but a while ago, I met a boy who sounded a lot like-"

"I don't know you!"

Without even realizing it, Roxas' Oblivion key-blade comes forth in his hand, and he raises it in front of him. Olette's face contorts into one he can't bear. Fear. He realizes too late what he's done, and withdraws his key-blade, putting on his face the most apologetic look he could muster.

 _She has every right to be afraid._

Roxas suddenly felt relief that Olette didn't remember him. He knew what she and the others would have thought if they knew where he had really come from. That he was just a heartless corpse, whose only purpose before had been to steal hearts for a grand scheme that even he didn't completely comprehend. He breaks away from the unbearable silence, hoping Olette doesn't follow. He runs and runs, his mind reeling, wondering why he doesn't just open up another Corridor and jump through it. And then he reminds himself, it's because he just wanted, needed the adrenaline to flush his mind blank. But he's still trying to think of where else he wanted to go, and it comes to him. If Olette wasn't with the gang, that would mean that there wouldn't be anyone up on the clock tower right now. Roxas changes his course, jumping over brick and mortar ledges. The sound of the trolley rushes past his ears, and before long he is making his way up the tower. The staircases had never felt so long, and by the time he makes it to the top, he all but collapses onto the ground on the tower's edge. The ice cream has melted considerably, but Roxas doesn't care. He opens the wrapper, allowing some of the cool liquid to flow into the heat of his glove before taking a messy bite, and as the taste of salt slides down his throat it brings back memories, and he can't help but utter,

"I miss you."

"Miss who?"

Roxas hears that voice, ever so chipper, as if the fight that had happened previous was now a far-off memory. In a way it was. He doesn't glance over as Axel takes a seat beside him.

"Nobody you know."

Roxas says it almost bitterly, and he realizes he still is a bit angry over what happened.

"A Nobody I know? Do tell!"

Roxas hates how fast his anger melts away when the red-head grins after saying that. He lowers his head, trying to hide his smile. He feels his hood being pulled back by Axel's hand, and for some reason Roxas lets him.

Axel didn't know how to cope with awkward situations. And here he was hiding behind the cheery mask again as usual. But since their fight, Axel had really been thinking, maybe he should really tell Roxas. Maybe if he tells him what he wants to know, he won't have to chase him anymore. There is a silence before Axel begins.

"Listen, Rox-"

"I don't want to talk about it right now."

The heat is really getting to him now, and he leans on Axel's shoulder and closes his eyes. Axel's eyes widen for a moment, because he wonders how Roxas could have known what he was thinking, but he relaxes again and smiles down at Roxas' ice-cream. Already melted down to the wood, he makes makes out the words on the stick.

Winner.

 **A/N: School is starting to get a bit busier for me, but I'll try to continue updating at least once a month. P.S. I've already gotten an idea for another short fic. It will be VanVen again XD Ah, those two are my muses hardcore right now. I plan to finish this fic first before I start uploading that one if I start on it. I don't like to leave my stories unfinished. There will probably be maybe 3-4 more chapters, but don't quote me on it.**


End file.
